doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rolman Bastidas
) |nombre_completo = Rolman Horacio Bastidas Rauseo |familiares = Eduardo Bastidas (hermano) |pais = Venezuela |pais_interprete = Venezuela |estado = Activo |lugar_nacimiento = Caracas, Venezuela}} thumb|230 px|Rolman Bastidas grabando Rolman Bastidas es un actor de doblaje y locutor venezolano. Conocido por interpretar a Harold en Isla del drama, Luz, drama, acción y Drama total: Gira mundial y Roy Mustang en la serie de anime Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood entre otros papeles. Además de locución, realiza comerciales para TV y radio y eventos privados de entretenimiento. thumb|right|230 px HaroldTDI.png|Harold en Isla del drama, Luz, drama, acción y Drama total: Gira mundial. Bummer.png|Andrew Bummer en Stoked! Locos por las olas. PottytheParrot.jpg|Potty (2ª voz) en Bob Esponja. Padreesponja.png|Harold Pantalones Cuadrados en Bob Esponja. Perca-perkins.png|Perca Perkins (2ª voz) en Bob Esponja. Tuck.png|Tuck Foley en Danny Phantom. Simon-char.jpg|Tuck en Cosas de chicos y chicas. Grab03290.png|Burt Burtonberger en Kid vs. Kat. Señor_cobaya_pdd.png|Sr. Cobaja en Pinky Dinky Doo. Bobby_boom_pdd.png|Bobby Boom en Pinky Dinky Doo. Tbone.png|T-Bone en Clifford. HXE-ScottSummers.png|Cíclope en Hombres X: Evolución. Theo2.png|Teo en Maya y Miguel. Walden.png|Walden en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Cerdo.png|Cerdo en La granja. Sid3.png|Sid (1ª voz) en Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios. Friday.png|Friday en Lucky Fred. Robert.png|Robert en Lucky Fred. Lazy-town-pixel.png|Pixel en LazyTown. Zeg-character-art.png|Zeg en Blaze and the Monster Machines Walt_Clarence.png|Walt en Clarence. Bandicam_2015-04-25_10-03-36-483.jpg|Capitán en Trompa Tren. Character_large-leslie.jpg|Sr. Leslie Noodman en Sanjay y Craig. Mr._SmileyPNG.png|Sr. Sonrisas en Steven Universe. Foo_harveybeaks.jpg|Foo en Harvey Beaks. roy mustang.jpeg|Roy Mustang de Fulllmetal Alchemistl y Fullmetal Achemist Brotherhood. Rutledge.jpg|Rutledge Wood en Top Gear Shippingwars-s6-dusty-castbio.jpg|Dusty Davies de Guerra de Envíos Rene-nezhoda-storage-wars.jpg|René Nezhoda en ¿Quién da más? Tyler-dale-american-restoration.jpg|Tyler Dale en Los Restauradores AO_Nerville.jpg|Nerville en La naranja molesta. angel.dn.jpg|Angel Batista en Dexter. will.JPG|Will Graham en la serie Hannibal Filmografía Anime *Fullmetal Alchemist - Roy Mustang *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Roy Mustang *The Prince of Tennis - Takashi Kawamura *Transformers Armada - Billy *Nodame Cantabile - Ryutaro Mine / Letreros / Voces adicionales *Twin Spica - Fuchuya Shinnosake *Hack//SIGN - Sora *S-CRY-ed - Ryuhou *Bokurano - Daiichi Yamura *Gantz - Matsumura *Solty Rei - Yuto K Steel *Stratos 4 - Sora Ikeda *Black Cat - David Pepper / Frit Morris (ep 3-4) *Vandread - Líder de los humanos *Duel Masters - Knight *Matantei Loki Ragnarok - Fenryr / Narración *Battle B-Daman - Yamato Delgado *Beyblade - A.J. Topper *Steel Angel Kurumi Shiki - Tenkai Sumeragi *Tsukihime - Nero Chaos *El Conde de Monte Cristo - Albert *Mushishi - Kai (ep 18) / Taku (ep 26) *Blue Dragon - Regolas / Gilliam / Amigo de Shu *Transformers Cybertron - Coby *Transformers Energon - Wingsaber/Wind Dager *Di Gi Charat Nyo - Tai *Pita Ten - Profesor *DNA² - Voces adicionales *Slayers Next - Príncipe Alfred *Viewtiful Joe - Caja de Sorpresas / Gato de Jugete (un cap.) *Trinity Blood - Hyuge Series animadas Rob Paulsen *Las aventuras de Coco Fred - Coco Fred Otros *Winx Club: **Nabú **Profesor Avalon **Roy (5ª temp.) **Mike (3ª temp.) **Romeo (ep. 28) **Sirviente (ep. 31) **Hombre en Espero (ep. 59) **Guardián del inframundo (ep. 63) **Gantlos equivocado (Episodio 81) **Hombre en la radio (ep. 89) *Thundercats (2011) - Tigro *Redakai: conquista el Kairu - Kox * Narair, el carrito de servicios - Carretilla *Justicia Joven - Tornado Rojo / Zatara / Sr. Tornado *Pop Pixie - Floxy *Lucky Fred - Friday / Padre falso de Braianna *Bob Esponja - Primo Stanley (personaje episódico) / Fred / Perca Perquins /Voces adicionales *Danny Phantom - Tucker "Tuck" *Isla del Drama, Luz, drama, acción, Drama total: Gira mundial y Drama total: La venganza de la Isla- Harold *Kid vs. Kat - Burt Burtonburger *Planeta Sheen - Grish el hermoso *La granja - Cerdo, Ed (ep. 10), Presentación, Presentador del Zbox360, Voces adicionales *Niño Ardilla - Rodney *Legión de Superhéroes - Superman *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Michael Johnson, Megatech *La Gatita Poppy - Hugo *Zorrino Kung Fu - Cerdo *Stoked! Locos por las olas - Andrew Baummer *Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Barriguita Risueña, Lord Panqueque, voces diversas *Edgar & Ellen - Miles Knightleigh *Planeta Sketch - Ninja Resuelvetodo *Jacobo Dos Dos - Wilson *Secundaria de clones - Sr. Mayordomotron, Ponce de León, Apestosín, Cangrejón, Paco *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Walden *Clifford - T-Bone *Hombres X: Evolución - Scott Summers / Cíclope *Harry y su cubeta de dinosaurios - Sid (1ª voz) *Jones, El Robot - Socks (2ª voz) *Los hermanos Koala - Sammy *Engie Bengie - Engie Bengie *Mi Amigo es un Gigante - Sandborn *Batman, el valiente - Gnort, Adam Strange, Scooby-Doo *Chica Supersabia - Todd *Pinky Dinky Doo - Sr. Cobaya / Bobby Boom *Martin Mystery - Marvin *Los Jóvenes Titanes - Control Fenómeno / Johnny Rancid (2da Voz) *Lola & Virginia - Agi / Yukio *Elías, el botecito de rescate - Crucero *Martha habla - Danny Lorraine *Maya y Miguel - Teo *Los Oblongs - George Klimer *Ratón Esponja - Rolo *Pixcodelics - Pix *El show de Brak - Insertos / Voces adicionales *Capitán Flamingo - Narrador *Chuggington - ? *Universitarios - Spud, Voces adicionales *The Batman - Voces adicionales *Ser Ian - Voces adicionales *Locos dieciséis - Voces adicionales (doblaje venezolano) *Jimmy Two-Shoes - Voces adicionales *Dora, la exploradora - El pollo rojo, Voces adicionales *Go, Diego, Go! - Voces adicionales *Animales en calzones - Voces adicionales *El pequeño reino de Ben y Holly - Señor Duende (Padre de Ben) *Sanjay y Craig - Sr. Leslie Noodman y Letreros *Steven Universe - Sr. Sonrisas *Harvey Beaks - Foo y Letreros *Zip Zip - Sr. Livingstone *Clarence - (WALT) Padre de Breehn *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Control Fenómeno, voces adicionales *Garrapatas y catapultas - Bod *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - Voces adicionales *Rabbids Invasion - Voces adicionales *Trompa Tren - Capitán *El mundo de Eliot - Padre de Eliot *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Robin Hood / Santa Claus / Voces adicionales *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Ero el pastelero / Letreros *Blaze and the Monster Machines - Zeg *Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti - Señor Caralarga *Dora y sus amigos - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas - Embajador *Max Steel: Peligro de extinción - Agente de N-Tek *Max Steel: El dominio de los elementos - Agente #1 *All-Star Superman - Voces adicionales *Liga de la Justicia: La nueva frontera - Voces adicionales *Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos - Dr. Will Magnus *La Mujer Maravilla: la película - Steve Trevor ''' *Batman: Año uno - Johnny Vitti *Frutillita: El Cielo Es El Límite - Señor Caralarga *Hoops and Yoyo haunted Halloween - Oso *Una navidad abominable - Sr. Winterbottom *Liga de la Justicia: Dioses y monstruos - Dr. Will Magnus *Papá, soy una zombi y Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Phil Grim *Los patines mágicos - Entrenador *El hijo de Batman - Voces adicionales *Traviesa Navidad - Voces adicionales '''Películas de anime Koji Tsujitani *Inuyasha la película 2: El castillo de los sueños en el espejo - Monje Miroku (Varios diálogos) *Inuyasha la película 3:La espada conquistadora - Monje Miroku 'Películas' Aidan Quinn *Los caballos de McBride - Matt Davidson (2012) *Whitney Brown - Henry Brown (2011) Adrien Brody *Indiferencia - Henry Barthes (2011) *Giallo - Giallo (2009) venezolano Otros *Seeds of yesterday - Bart Foxworth (James Maslow) (2015) *Todo sobre ti - Gerard (Peter Dinklage) (2013) *Scary Movie 5 - Ja' Marcus (Snoop Dogg), Dorn Kolb (Ben Cornish), Insertos, Voces adicionales (2013) *Tom, Dick y Harriet - Reese Dazinger (Michael Eklund) (2013) *Vehículo 19 - Mohawk (Welile Nzuza) y Voces adicionales (2013) *El ejecutor - Marcus Baptiste (Christian Slater) (2012) venezolano *The Place Beyond the Pines - Avery Cross (Bradley Cooper) (2012) venezolano *Para pasarla bien, llámanos... - Jerry (Seth Rogen) (2012) *3, 2, 1... Frankie Go Boom - Bruce (Chris O'Dowd) (2012) *Corre y pega - Sandy Osterman (Sean Hayes) (2012) venezolano *C'mon Man - Jeff Woods (Tony Rock) (2012) *Hielo en el cielo - Rector Hermann Meyer (Michael Lerchenberg), Voces adicionales (2011) *De Prada a Nada - Edward Ferris (Nicholas D'Agosto) (2011) *Source Code - Colter Stevens (Jake Gyllenhaal) (2011) venezolano *Fuerzas especiales - Hunt (Michael Jai White) (2011) *I Will Follow - Evan (Blair Underwood) (2011) *Súper - Frank D'Arbo / Crimson Bolt (Rainn Wilson) (2010) *The Good Witch's Gift - Derek Sanders (Noah Cappe) (2010) *Vidas robadas - Tom Adkins Sr. (Jon Hamm) / Mark Wakefield (Graham Phillips) (2009) *The Vicious Kind - J.T. (Vittorio Brahm) (2009) venezolano *Creation - Joseph Hooker (Benedict Cumberbatch) (2009) venezolano *La señora milagro - Seth Webster (James Van Der Beek) (2009) *El mensajero - Alan (Michael Chernus) (2009) venezolano *Toe to Toe - Kevin (Gaius Charles) (2009) *Birds of America - Morrie (Matthew Perry) (2008) *Trucker - Runner (Nathan Fillion) (2008) *The Lucky Ones - T.K. Poole (Michael Peña) (2008) venezolano *El Espiritu - Mahmoud (Eric Balfour) (2008) venezolano *Pendragon: La herencia de un guerrero - Arturo Pendragon (Aaron Burns) (2008) *El escapista - Viv Batista (Seu Jorge) (2008) *Monster Ark - Russell (Bill Parks) (2008) *Batalla escolar - Hamish (Yann Bernaquez) (2008) *El monstruo de roca - Voces adicionales (2008) *El tesoro de Troya - Heinrich Schliemann (Heino Ferch) (2007) *Lord of War - Jack Valentine (Ethan Hawke) (2005) *The Amateurs - Howard (Steven Weber) (2005) *El hotel de los sueños: México - Charles (Manuel Witting) (2005) *Perfume - Guido (Peter Gallagher) (2001) *La sombra del vampiro - Gustav von Wangenhein (Eddie Izzard) (2000) *Sangre y vino - Henry (Harold Perrineau) (1996) *Dirty Dancing - Stan (Wayne Knight) (1987) venezolano *Hamburger Hill - Pvt. Joe Beletsky (Tim Quill) (1987) venezolano Series de TV Rob Paulsen ''' *Big Time Rush - Sam SelMart '''Otros *El proyecto Mindy - Dennis (Ed Helms) *Big Time Rush - Wayne Wayne *Missing Person Unit (Vermist) - Nick Bulens (Kevin Janssens) *Los Kennedy - Bobby Kennedy (Barry Pepper) *Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf - Eric Tanner / Voces adicionales (1ª y 3ª temp.) *Overruled! Corte juvenil - Jared "Coop" Cooper *The Naked Brothers Band - Matt Peinfield *Lockie Leonard - Sarge Leonard *Intercambio extranjero - Martin *Escuela de espías - Chad *Connor Undercover - Eduardo Garci *El mundo de Indie - Vikram Mehta *El ciber-mundo de las chicas - Padre de Jackie *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Brobee / Jack Black *Teens al poder - Jack Braddock *Perfume de verano - Park Jung Jae *Última onda - Elliot / Scott / Voces adicionales *Weeds - Voces adicionales *Billy El Exterminador - Voces adicionales *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Voces adicionales *La radio libre de Roscoe - Voces adicionales *Dexter - Angel Batista *LazyTown - Pixel (doblaje venezolano) *La naranja molesta - Nerville *Motel Bates - Caleb Calhoun *Brooklyn 9-9 - Detective Charles Boyle (temp. 1-2) 'Series reality / Telerrealidades' *Top Gear - Rutledge Wood *Paranormal State - Sergey *Survive This: ¿Quién quiere irse? - Zac *Videos Divertidos de Animal Planet - ' Keegan - Michael Key' (2ª voz) *La historia de la tierra - Doctor Claudio La Torre *Proyecto Adrenalina - Andrew Brownlee (2do Adrenalita supremo del año) y otros competidores *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Josh *Bodas espectaculares - Voces diversas *Criss Angel Mindfreak - Voces diversas *Ninja Warrior - Narrador cronista *Alienígenas ancestrales - Giorgio A. Tsoukolas *Bad Ink - Voces adicionales *¿Quién da más? - René Nezhoda *Top Gear - Rutledge Wood *Guerra de Envíos - Dusty Davies *Los restauradores - Tyler Dale *El precio de la historia - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de tesoros - Voces adicionales 'Documentales' *Máquinas de Maldad - Eric Strauss *Alienigenas ancestrales - Giorgio Tsukalos *Mi corta vida - Dr. Mark O'Carroll *Territorio salvaje - Voces diversas *Food Tech - Boby Bognar *Decodificado - Brad Meltzer 'Dramas coreanos' *Mil Días de promesas - Jang Jae Min 'Dramas chinos' *Sinfonía de Amor - Liu Chen Xi Referencias *Imagen de: Perfil de Windows Live "Voces y caras de Venezuela" Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Voces en off